marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: Unplugged Vol 1 2
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Ambassador * Nancy * Locations: * ** Law Firm of Clayton & Crabtree Items: * Scrapbook * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story states that Mister Fantastic is dead, he and Doctor Doom seemingly perished in . The Fantastic Four held a funeral for him in . However it is later revealed that Reed and Doom are actually prisoners of Hyperstorm as seen in . * It should be clarified that at the time of this story. both Ant-Man is an official member of the Fantastic Four having joined in while Johnny quit the team in to join up with Fantastic Force. He remains with that team from - . In the meantime Lyja will fill his place on his team starting in and (which occurs chronologically after this story). Johnny eventually returns to the Fantastic Four in . * The Thing's face is scarred here because he was slashed in the face by Wolverine back in . His face is fully healed in . * Sue mentions that she and Reed have been married for "years". The couple were married in . Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 they have been married for roughly eight years at the time of this story. * The Thing recognizes the business man that he frightened out of a taxi from . * This issue marks the first mention of Reed's mother and her name and that she died when he was young. * Franklin is given the Fantastic Four's original costumes which the group wore almost consistently from - . * Ben's recollections of the Fantastic Four's costumes over the years include: ** The Thing is shown wearing a helmet here, which he wore briefly in , he has worn it on occasion in and . He wore it for a longer stint from - after his face got slashed. The Thing also appears in this recollection with dinosaur-like skin. As explained in the Thing's form continued to mutate after his transformation in , eventually morphing into his brick-like appearance around . ** Johnny's red costume was worn from to . Which is also the period in which Medusa was part of the team. ** Lastly he recalls the teams current white on blue costumes they have been waring since . Continuity Errors * Reed's will names Huntara, which cannot be accurate because it was not revealed that Huntara might be related to Reed until , after his apparent death in . * It doesn't make sense that Reed would leave his ring from Empire State University (which Reed and Ben actually attended as seen in ) because he and Doctor Doom only attended State University together until Von Doom was kicked out of school, as first depicted in . Supplimentary Material This issue features a profile on the Invisible Woman as well as the Richards Family Tree. * It states that Huntara might be the sister of Mister Fantastic. There are conflicting reports of her parentage. states that she is the daughter of Nathaniel Richards. However in reporter Paul Alvarez claims that she is his long lost sister Maria. This issue is never resolved as Fantastic Force Vol 1 was later cancelled. * Psi-Lord is listed as the son of Reed and Sue.. Which is technically accurate, but far more complex than it appears here. The teenage Franklin seen here was delivered to the modern age by Nathaniel Richards from Earth-6311 to replace his Earth-616 counterpart. This occurred in . Although everyone reacts as though this is Earth-616's Franklin all grown up, the young Franklin is returned in . confirms that they are separate entities. Franklin believes that his mission was to stop the Dark Raider from destroying the Fantastic Four as explained in , however this is part of a larger scheme to stop Hyperstorm that is not realized until . * The Sha'Barri egg was revealed to be a trap for the Fantastic Four in . * It also places the vague connection between Rama-Tut/Scarlet Centurion/Kang/Immortus. In it is implied that the time traveler who eventually became Rama-Tut and others was a descendant of the Richards family. Whereas states that he might also be descended from the Von Doom family, or perhaps both. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}